


If This Heart Breaks Valentine

by karadin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fan Art, Gen, Haiku, Mild Blood, Nudity, Public Nudity, Valentine - Freeform, art nouveau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadin/pseuds/karadin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A beautiful young male nude literally wearing his heart on his sleeve (Dean Winchester)</p>
            </blockquote>





	If This Heart Breaks Valentine

[ ](http://society6.com/karadin/If-This-Heart-Breaks-Valentine_Print#1=45)

artwork inspired by Izumi Shikubu haiku and Dean Winchester <3


End file.
